Surgical operations refer to medical operations for curing disease by cutting, incising, or processing the skin, mucous membranes, or other tissue using medical instruments. In particular, open surgery, in which the skin of a surgical site is cut open to cure, shape, or remove an inside organ, causes problems such as bleeding, side effects, pain in patients, or scars. Therefore, as alternatives, a surgical operation, which is performed by forming a hole through the skin and inserting into the hole only a medical instrument such as a laparoscope, a surgical instrument, or a microscope for microsurgery, or a robotic surgical operation, have recently been favored.
Instruments for surgery are tools for performing an operation on a surgical site by handling an end tool provided on an end of a shaft inserted into a hole formed through the skin, and a surgeon may handle the end tool using a robotic arm or manually using a driving unit. Such an end tool of an instrument for surgery is configured to perform motions such as rotation, gripping, or cutting using a certain structure.
However, since instruments for surgery of the related art have unbendable end tools, it is difficult to access a surgical site and perform various surgical actions. In order to solve this problem, an instrument for surgery having a bendable end tool has been developed. However, the operation of a manipulation part for bending the end tool or performing a surgical action does not intuitively match the actual bending of the end tool or the actual surgical action, and thus for surgeons, it is difficult to intuitively handle the instrument for surgery and takes a long time to be able to skillfully use the instrument for surgery.
The above-described background art is technical information that the inventors obtained or learned when or while inventing the present invention, and may not be publicly disclosed before the filing of the present patent application.